Mixed mode electronic systems that use analog and digital building blocks in the industry may use programmable logic devices (PLD), complex programmable logic devices (CPLD), and/or field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) to implement the digital functional portion of the mixed mode electronic system by programming the configuration switches in the programmable devices. However, the analog functions of the mixed mode electronic system, which are interfacing, controlling or being controlled by the digital functions, usually are specific and are not re-configurable. Moreover, these analog functions are not suitable to be integrated on the same silicon with digital programmable devices because of the noise that the digital portion will inject into the common substrate. Thus, currently-existing programmable analog functions are expensive, specific to limited applications, and are mostly used for prototyping applications. Presently, existing programmable mixed mode integrated devices use pre-defined or pre-configured analog functions combined with a routing matrix that is suitable for digital signals to route the analog signals, and a digital programmable array similar to a PLD, FPGA, DSP, or Micro Controller function. The routing matrix uses CMOS pass gates to route and connect the analog signals between the analog functions. These metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) pass gates, which are not suitable for passing analog signals with different frequencies and amplitudes limit the operating range of the analog functions and will also make it more prone to noise.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a programmable mixed mode architecture that integrates analog and digital functions and resolves the noise issue injected by the digital portion.